big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
Jules Rimet
| birth_place = Theuley, Franche-Comté, France | death_date = | death_place = Suresnes, Île-de-France, France | birthname = | nationality = French | spouse= | children= | alma_mater = | residence = | profession = Football administrator }} Jules Rimet (14 October 1873 – 16 October 1956) was a French football administrator who was the 3rd President of FIFA, serving from 1921 to 1954. He was FIFA's longest serving president, having served for 33 years. He also served as the president of the French Football Federation from 1919 to 1946. On Rimet's initiative, the first FIFA World Cup was held in 1930. The Jules Rimet Trophy was named in his honour. He also founded the French football club Red Star Saint-Ouen. Early life Jules Rimet was born in 1873 in eastern France. His father was a grocer, and together the family moved to Paris in 1884 when Jules was eleven years old. He became a lawyer, and in 1897 he started a sports club called Red Star which due to Rimet's ideals, did not discriminate against its members on the basis of class. One of the sports played at the club was football, which was becoming popular based on the game originating in English public schools. Football and FIFA Rimet was involved in the founding of the Fédération Internationale de Football Association (commonly abbreviated to FIFA) in 1904, and while the fledgling organisation had plans for a global professional tournament, it instead was involved in running an amateur tournament as part of the 1908 Summer Olympics. The First World War put Rimet's and FIFA's plans on hold. Rimet served in the French Army as an officer and was decorated with a Croix de Guerre. Following the war in 1919, he became President of the French Football Federation, and two years later became President of FIFA on 1 March 1921. He would hold the post until 1954 becoming the longest reigning President to date, taking the membership of the organisation from twelve up to 85 nations, despite losing the membership of the English, Welsh and Scottish Football Associations during the early years. After taking up the post he moved once again to start a global tournament, but was opposed by the amateur football associations and Pierre de Coubertin, founder of the International Olympic Committee. The World Cup In 1928 FIFA, under Rimet's leadership went forward with plans for a "World Cup" which was held in Uruguay due to the nature of the professional game in South America, and in part due to the Uruguayan Football Association offering to pay all travel costs. Rimet traveled to Uruguay for the World Cup on [[SS Conte Verde|SS Conte Verde]] along with the competing European teams, all the while carrying the trophy in his bag. However Rimet's decisions on where to host the first few World Cups lead to criticism, European nations complained about the 1930 World Cup due to the three months that players would be out of domestic tournaments which led only France, Belgium, Romania and Yugoslavia to sending teams to compete, and those only competed because of Rimet's influence. The following World Cup was held in Italy under the Fascist rule of Benito Mussolini, which was used to promote its regime, something that Rimet was accused of ignoring. Following the Second World War, the British football associations agreed to take part from the 1950 World Cup onwards, where Rimet himself handed over the trophy to a triumphant Uruguayan team when they won the tournament for the second time. Rimet's efforts in establishing the tournament earned him a nomination for the Nobel Peace Prize 1956. Later life and legacy thumb|right|upright|A replica of the Jules Rimet trophy Rimet died at Suresnes in France in 1956, two days after his 83rd birthday. In 2004 he was posthumously made a member of the FIFA Order of Merit, which was collected by his grandson Yves Rimet. He has credited with being the inventor of the World Cup. The original World Cup trophy was named the Jules Rimet Trophy in his honor. It was stolen just prior to the 1966 World Cup in England, but was found by the dog Pickles. Brazil won the tournament for the third time at the 1970 World Cup and was awarded the trophy permanently. It was stolen once more in Rio de Janeiro in 1983 and melted down by the thieves. The Brazilian Football Confederation had a replica of the trophy made. Rumours of the various disappearances of the trophy and its final resting place continue to the present day. A statue of Rimet stands in Theuley in the middle of a penalty box, complete with goal. References External links * Category:1873 births Category:1956 deaths Category:People from Haute-Saône Presidents of FIFA Category:Founders of association football institutions Category:Burials at the Cimetière de Bagneux Category:FIFA World Cup ar:جول ريميه az:Jül Rime bn:জুলে রিমে be:Жуль Рымэ bg:Жул Риме bs:Jules Rimet ca:Jules Rimet cs:Jules Rimet de:Jules Rimet et:Jules Rimet es:Jules Rimet eo:Jules Rimet fa:ژول ریمه fr:Jules Rimet gl:Jules Rimet ko:쥘 리메 hr:Jules Rimet id:Jules Rimet it:Jules Rimet he:ז'יל רימה ka:ჟიულ რიმე la:Iulius Rimet lt:Jules Rimet hu:Jules Rimet mn:Жюль Римэ nl:Jules Rimet ja:ジュール・リメ no:Jules Rimet pl:Jules Rimet pt:Jules Rimet ro:Jules Rimet ru:Риме, Жюль sr:Жил Риме sh:Jules Rimet fi:Jules Rimet sv:Jules Rimet th:ชูล รีเม tr:Jules Rimet uk:Жуль Ріме vi:Jules Rimet zh:儒勒·雷米